Michael
Michael is an evil android from the film Mechanical Violator Hakaider. He is the servant of Gurjev and the security commander of Jesus Town, leading the city's military police. Personality History Micheal - Micheal Tank= Micheal Tank After being decapitated by Hakaider twisting and ripping out his head, Gurjev activated a robotic claw which moved and attached Micheal's head to a more powerful and deadly body, the Micheal Tank. In this form, Micheal had his thoughts and free will suppressed, becoming a mindless killing machine who could not speak. Micheal Tank's appearance can best be described as a twisted, monstrous version of Kikaider. (A half red and blue body, two wheels attached to servo motor joints for walking and crushing its prey and an elongated neck with Micheal's Head on the end with buzzsaw blades underneath the chin.) While the killer machine had the upper hand at first against Hakaider with its massive size, weaponry and sheer brute force, the Micheal Tank body was eventually destroyed by Hakaider, leaving Micheal's head lying on the floor near Gurjev. After Gurjev died, Micheal's still conscious head slowly faded away into "death" from the lack of a power source from a body to sustain him, repeating "I am justice..." over and over before deactivating. *'Height:' 5 meters *'Weight:' 40t *'Power:' 5,000,000 HP Abilities *'Hell Scissors:' A giant claw attached to Micheal Tank's left arm that has incredible crushing power, as even Hakaider's own strength could not break free of it. *'Hell Cannon:' The left arm of Micheal Tank has a quadruple set of rapid fire blaster cannons. The projectiles of the Hell Cannon were powerful enough to badly damage Hakaider and shot his arm off completely. *'Hell Saw:' High speed circular saws attached to the chin of Micheal's head, used to grind enemies. }} Notes *Michael's head inexplicably changes shape entirely upon being attached to the Michael Tank machine, but is not seen actively transforming into its new design. The new head is largely assymetrical, with the right blue half appearing clean while the left red half appears deformed. Both sides also feature an enlarged chin. This new head is deliberately based on the original Kikaider design. **The revelation that Michael was possibly that world's Kikaider did not sit well with fans of the original series and thus was one of the resulting factors in the film's negative reception. *On his Kotobukiya model kit figurine,the characters name is mispelled as M-i-k-a-e-l. *Micheal's name is a reference to the Archangel of the same name who in certain biblical accounts battled Satan and his armies of Darkness by leading the Angels in the War of Heaven. In keeping with the inverted perception of good and evil in the film, the angelic appearing android is the antithesis of the angel he is named after in being a servant of evil. *How Micheal was destroyed differs from the two cuts of the film. In the Theatrical Cut, Hakaider quickly reaches for his severed arm and fires a fatal explosive shot at Micheal's eye with the Arm Shot gun. In the Directors Cut, Hakaider activates his hidden weapon, the Destruction Gun, from his chest and fires it. The resulting explosion destroys Micheal's body and half of the room they were in. Category:Characters